All-In
The Legend of Kapia Action & Adventure Fantasy Comic Book Africa is filled with myths that are rampaging through the land make life even more difficult for the villages and tribes in the area of the Congo for the past 10 years. A giant snake myth has been going wild and destroying anything that is in his way without reason. One of these villages destroyed by the snake has only one survive, a 14 year old girl by the name of Kapia. A team of fighters that hunt and eliminate myths find her and she begs them to take her to where they were trained so she can learn how to get revenge on the mythical snake. They refuse, saying that they can’t bring back anymore refugee’s, because the shelter is at maximum, and that she’s too young to fight. In shock and rage, she grabs her father’s hunting spear and tries to attack them, not thinking clearly. Surprised at first, they notice her skill, but are able to disarm her with their “black magic” ability that terrifies Kapia and sends her hiding. The fighters take off with hardly a look back, and knowing she can’t stay in her destroyed village and live, she’s puts a brave face on and follows the fighters. The Fighters load into a truck, but see Kapia, and have no choice but to bring her. When Kapia gets out of the truck, she is immediately thrown into a school so she can become more literate and educated and also starts training with the “black magic” she saw the fighters at her village use. She is a quick learner, and is motivated to get stronger to fulfill her revenge, but has a hard time working with the teachers and the other students, many who are international citizens. After about 6 years of training a school, she has molded the “black magic” into her own style, a long spear she can create at anytime, at any length and without whatever mass. Her ability to learn and evolve so fast gets her bullied by other groups of students, and her violent outburst against them get her in trouble often. Her team she practices with has a hard time dealing with her, and usually leave her out because she doesn’t even try to make contact with them. Soon, a report of the giant snake myth destroying more land near the camp goes through camp, and the team the rescued Kapia, heads out once again to hunt it down. Kapia follows the team without anyone else knowing. They find the monster, but the veteran team stays back to document its behavior. Kapia, attacks by herself, but is nearly crushed only a few moments after. The teams has to rescue her again, as she mentally breaks down in front the beast, realizing how weak she is, and a team member is almost killed because of it. Back at camp, she is punished heavily and banned from anymore training until she fixes her attitude. She has no interest in training or fighting, as aftermath of her mental collapse, but gets a visit from the legendary head director Ekon, who wants to have a word. He explains that nothing can be done by yourself, and that relying and trusting people can get people a long way. Takes these words to heart, and Ekon's allows her to train once more. Her teammates and other students start to get closer to her, and she gets more involved with them, and finally and few weeks later, a nothing notice about the Snake Myth comes in. Ekon sends 2 teams this time, The team that rescued Kapia, and Kappa's team, in order to eliminate the snake once and for all. It starts rough, but finally both teams start to click and slay the beast. Kapia and her team are promoted to full time team and she becomes are side instructor because of her knowledge of how to use the “black magic”. Additive Comprehension The added comprehension is the story of how the beginning of the war against aggressive mythical beings and beast played out. You get to see the first hand fighting against a world that is overrun with myths from African legend Target Market The target market is for people who like adventure, action and fantasy but who are also comic book readers. The aim will be men and women 7 to 36. A comic will be able to go into detail a movie or TV show might not be able to while being able to show action that kids and teens might enjoy more.. This comic will truly describe the world that Kapia is in and the total storyworld that surrounds her which will suck the reads into the world, getting them to go see the TV shows and Movies based in the same storyworld